The new witch
by inuyashamikogirl26
Summary: when maka and soul eater are sent by lord death to bring one of his old friends back to the DWMA intresting things are about to happen.She's a witch and she's friends with a soul reaper? How did that happen? WARNING o/c's rated T to be safe.


Hey people inuyashamikogirl26 here I hope you all like this story and please review. I do not own soul eater just my oc's. By the way I will be using the English anime not the Japanese.

In the quiet of night, right when the moon was shining it's brightest was a young girl around the age of 15, Hovering above death city sitting on what appeared to be a black sphere.

She was not an ordinary girl for she was a witch, With long black hair down to her butt, glowing red eye's, a long flowing black skirt with a slit going down the right side, and a tight black shirt cutting off just above her belly button showing her wonderful figure.

This witch was currently very bored, looking at the lonely streets of death city 'I wonder if anything will happen tonight, if not I might just have to make my own fun' the young witch thought with an evil smirk.

She was lost in her thoughts when she sensed two powerful soul wavelength's coming at her.

Curious she stayed to see who was the souls belonged to 'hmm, a Meister and weapon how interesting.'

As soon as she finished this thought a girl with blond hair in twin pigtails and green eye's wielding a red and black scythe yelled at her "You there Nagasumi Godspell!" the witch now identified as Nagasumi flew a little lower as to hear the girl.

"We have orders from lord death to take you to him" the girl explained.

This confused Nagasumi she had not killed anyone in year's what did she do that lord death wanted to see her personally?

She then flew down to the ground hopping off the black blob that started circling around it's master getting faster as if it was tied to her racing mind and it suddenly stopped moving.

'Should I go with them, I don't want to get dirty, yet I don't want to go to that school…hmmm…I know!'

Finally after what seemed like hours for the Meister, Nagasumi spoke "I won't go to the DWMA but I will talk to him from a window" the little witch explained.

Pigtails as Nagasumi started to call the girl, looked like she wasn't so sure when the scythe finally spoke up and turned back to human. well all that he could.

He was very interesting looking as he had white hair and eye's the same shade as Nagasumi and his teeth were pointed like a shark's.

"Don't believe her Maka she'll probably sneak off when were not looking" at this comment Nagasumi started to twitch.

she wasn't so undignified as to sneak off without finishing a conversation unless you know, said person was trying to kill her which happened more than she liked.

Pigtails agreed but they let her talk to lord death anyway she just had to stand behind the girl who called death and the boy who guarded her back with his arm -now –turned-blade.

Nagasumi watched as pigtails breathed on the window then wrote while saying a rhyme "42-42-564 whenever you want to knock on deaths door" and would you have guessed it she actually knocked on the window.

It was so strange to see the glass ripple and the translucent store window turning into a clear image of death and some good looking guy with shoulder length red hair.

"Lord Death Meister Maka reporting" pigtails said while giving a little bow.

"yah, Meister maka how's it going!" death said while giving her a little thumbs up.

Pigtails was just about to answer when the red headed guy popped in front of the screen "Maka how are you daddy misses you!"he yelled a bit too loud.

pigtails made a face and said "your not my father!" hearing this seemed to destroy the man as he deflated making Nagasumi sweat-drop.

As father and daughter went back and forth Nagasumi asked the boy who's name seemed to be Soul "are they always like this?" Soul gave some thought into this "yeah" he replied.

Thankfully lord Death hit Maka's dad in the head causing him to bleed but gave some much needed silence.

"Now what did you want to report Meister Maka?" the shinagami asked.

"We have the witch Nagasumi Godspell Lord Death, She agreed to only talking to you through the window" Maka said with seriousness.

"Well that guess that could work" Lord Death said with uncertainty in his voice.

With that Nagasumi walked next to maka who was watching her cautiously "Lord Death it's been a while" Nagasumi said with a sweat smile.

"It has been a while hasn't it, I called Maka and SoulEater to get to get you so we could catch up" Nagasumi almost fell when she heard this, he made her worry for nothing.

"you know you could of just sent a letter instead of people!" she yelled.

"I know but what's the fun in that?" Death said with a shrug, he just loved driving her crazy.

"No it's called you were too lazy to write anything so you sent kids instead!" Nagasumi said while trying to claw at the window while Soul and Maka held her back.

Just as she was about to break free Death shouted "reaper chop" and hit her on the head.

Crouched on the ground holding her head she started to mumble about revenge and him owing her coffee.

"So what do you want with me anyway?" Nagasumi asked in a childish voice with a bump on her head.

"Well I want you to become a student in the academy!" he said blatantly

Why would he want her to be a student she was a witch and the students killed witches.

Why she was even friends with Lord Death was a mystery.

So she thought about her boring nights that she had ever since she left Death city so she gave her answer "ok I will be student but first you owe me coffee for the bump on my head" she said triumphantly .

"Alright it's a deal" he said while she walked through the window along with the black blob that had been forgotten.

Well that's what led up to Nagasumi becoming a student at the DWMA standing in front of the school as a new weapon dressed as a little like a witch and a little like girl going to school.

In her long dark blue skirt similar to the one she always wears with two slits going down her right and left leg to her upper thigh.

A dark blue long sleeved shirt that cut off a little after her belly button and black ankle boots that had a three inch heel, she also had her hair in a long black braid that went to a little pass her butt.

All the while leaving her to think about how life will be from now on.

Thank you all so much and please REVIEW, REVIEW,REVIEW.


End file.
